Starships
Starships are types of vehicles used by the players for on-planet and inter-planetary travel in No Man's Sky as well as for completing Expeditions.There are seven types of starships but only six of them can be piloted by the player. These are: Fighter, Shuttle, Explorer, Hauler, Exotic and the massive Freighter. This article will cover the first five. See the Freighter and Frigate articles for more information on those types. There are currently twenty-one different ship designs in in every star system. There are seven shuttles, three Fighters, 3 Haulers, three Explorers, one Exotic and four others that are based on the system's dominate Faction. All starships have a potential maximum of 48 inventory slots. The same upgrades can be equipped to any ship, resulting in identical performance. Starship Classes Along with providing additional inventory space, starships have four additional areas of specification. These are damage potential, shield absorption, maneuverability, and hyperdrive. These are modified depending on the class of the ship. Classes are C, B, A, and S with S having the most potential. Each of the technologies with the exception of inventory can be upgraded using Blueprints * C-class ships have the least amount of starting inventory space. Bonuses will be restricted to a max of 20%. * B-class ships have more inventory space than the C-class and can have a class bonus over 20% but likely less than 35%. * A-class will have up to the maximum number of inventory slots. Class bonuses start at 35% and go up. * S-class ships will always have the max amount of inventory space for its tier. Class bonuses start at 50%. The class of starships player will be able to locate in a given area will depend on the economy of that zone. C-class will spawn in poor areas and the S-Class ships are more readily found in richer economies. Every time a ship lands on a space station, it's attributes are randomly generated, but the design and tier are always the same. Archtypes Shuttle Shuttles are the most balanced starship archetype, as well as the most common ship in use by NPCs. Small shuttles have more storage than most counterparts, but lack a large variant, limiting its popularity among players. * Maneuverability: Medium (~250) * Base Launch Cost: 1/6 (16.66666...) * Bonus ** C: None ** B: 0-5% Damage | 0-5% Shield | 0-5% Hyperdrive ** A: 5-10% Damage | 5-10% Shield | 5-10% Hyperdrive ** S: 15-20% Damage | 15-20% Shield | 15-20% Hyperdrive * Storage ** Small: 18-23 General | 2-4 Technology ** Medium: 19-28 General | 5-8 Technology Fighter Explorer Hauler Exotic Freighter Ship in this class have the largest inventory of all the Starships available and can carry several smaller ships in it's hangar. They can cost upwards of 500 million units. Players who own a Freighter can use them to command their fleet, carry friends, but their primary use is as a mobile base. Their class-related bonus increases the potential of the hyperdrive. Freighters come in two types, regular and Capital. * Bonus: ** C: 0-9% Hyperdrive ** B: 10-19% Hyperdrive ** A: 20-30% Hyperdrive ** S: 31-40% Hyperdrive * Inventory: ** Regular: 15-19 Slots | 4 Tech ** Capital: 24-34 Slots | 4 Tech For more information on Freighters, see the Freighters article. Fuel Plutonium is needed to fuel the starship's take off. The starship also uses Iron to power the starships pulse engine. PC Gamer - No Man's Sky pre-release footage and impressions Oxide elements are used to recharge the Shield quickly but are needed out of combat as it regenerates slowly on its own. Buying a starship Starships can be purchased from alien NPCs at a trading post or space station. Players can see and compare the specifications of a starship before they purchase it. The following table is a list of known starships with all of their information to assist in determining the average cost of starships. Abandoned starship To locate an Abandoned Starship (also called a "Crashed Ship"), access a Signal Scanner (with a Bypass Chip) and search for "Transmissions" until a Transmission Tower is detected. Follow the waypoint marker to the Transmission Tower, and solve the puzzle at the Transmission Tower operations terminal. This will detect a distress signal. Follow the distress signal waypoint marker to the "Crashed Ship." The player will need to make repairs and manually transfer their inventory to the new starship. Flight mechanics The speed of a starship is displayed on one of the screens in the cockpit, and measured in u/s (u is the unit for distances). This speed depends on where the starship is flying: at low altitude on a planet the base speed is 125 u/s and 150 u/s with the turbo. It increases with the altitude, up to about 9,999 u/s in outer space (with pulse engine). Therefore, to reach points of interest on the same planet, it is much faster to go up and travel at a high altitude. Note: Starships cannot fly through water.Special Edition Podcast: No Man's Sky Starship technology Starships have four areas of technology: weapons, health, scan, and hyperdrive. The Starship Scanner can be used inside or outside a planet's atmosphere in order to locate points of interest. Hyperdrives can be upgraded, and allow starships to traverse solar systems in light-years. Weapons Health Scan Hyperdrive References Category:Starships Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Spacecraft de:Raumschiff es:Naves fr:Vaisseau ja:宇宙船 ru:Звездолёты